


A Sweet Melody

by The_Pen_Dragon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, The boys go on a date, but nothing major, jazz club date, mild spoilers for akechi's rank, rank 4 but slightly gayer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: Akira discovers a newfound appreciation for Jazz, and the side of Akechi he gets to see because of it.AKA Rank 4 but extra gay
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	A Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks once again to my amazing editor @violet911, who really helped me make this fic the best it could be

Akira looked down at his phone as he walked, following the directions Akechi had given him through the back alleys of Kichijoji. Morgana was complaining in his bag, grumbling loudly that Akira talked to the detective too much, and that he shouldn't be meeting him so late at night.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! We should be in bed, not traipsing around back alleys like, like-" 

"thieves?" Akira suggested, teasing. 

The cat huffed, "whatever. Nyou owe me a good dinner for this! No canned stuff!" 

"You didn't have to come, you know. Especially when you're just going to go home the second I actually meet up with him." 

"Yeah well… someone had to watch your back on the way. And besides, isn't it sketchy to you? The fact he asked you to hang out this late at night? I mean, it's almost ten! What the hell could someone with a stick that far up his ass want at this time of night?"

Akira rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe he wants to shoot me," he teased. He knew Morgana was just looking out for him. And he knew, equally, how little the cat understood about their relationship. Sure, it could barely be called that, but Akira was pretty damn sure he was in this for the long haul with Akechi.    
  
Morgana had called him a moron when he went practically skipping out of the tv station, grinning down at his newly acquired contact. He’d called him a deluded fan boy when he’d ‘accidentally’ bumped into him outside the darts lounge in Kichijoji. And he’d told him he was utterly delusional when he told Morgana in the same breath “he insulted my face” and “I got to touch his hair”.    
  
So it only made sense that when Akira had gotten a text from the enigmatic and surprisingly mean detective prince earlier that night, the cat had told him to get his head out of his ass and try getting a crush on a decent human being. It was harsh, but fair. Morgana just couldn’t understand.    
  
He’d been playing online chess with Akechi for the past week and a half, though maybe not in the way most people played. It was just an online app with digital pieces and a chat box, sure, but Akira found their conversations took every bit as much strategy and forethought as the board game. If he said the wrong thing, Akechi would stop responding to him. If he lost too easily, Akechi would chide him for getting distracted. If Akechi slipped up and said something too forward, Akira would be the one to stop answering for a while. He just never knew what to do with himself when things started to seem real. Flirting was one thing, but it wasn’t like he was looking for a boyfriend here. And Akechi wasn’t either, Akira was pretty sure.   
  
Having gotten lost in his head for way too long, Akira didn’t hear his cat warn him about a burned out lamp post, and as he started to ask what Morgana had said, he crashed straight into the cold metal.   
  
He stumbled around the pole, rubbing his face with a quiet curse, and then stumbled over his own damn feet and smacked into the pavement right at someone’s feet. He looked up slowly, glasses askew on his face, hair somehow even messier than usual from the tumble. He felt his whole face turn pink as his wide eyes met the detective’s.    
  
He wasn’t sure what he expected, but Akechi’s face also turned a bit red, and he covered his mouth, eyes crinkling as he tried to suppress a snort. Akira sat up slowly, grinning sheepishly as he righted his glasses and tried to pat his hair back down. The detective let out another, slightly louder snort as Akira’s glasses fell off his face and clacked to the ground, the plastic on one side having snapped entirely.   
  
Akira breathed out a quite, “fuck.” While Akechi had to lean against a wall as he physically fought to suppress his laughter.   
  
“At least I found the place?” Akira offered, awkwardly picking up his broken glasses as he stood.   
  
Akechi nodded in agreement, coughing a few times. It didn’t really help, his shoulders were still shaking and his eyes absolutely danced with amusement, “Mm, that you did. At least you’re only half stupid.”   
  
Akira let out a huff and reached out, giving Akechi a playful shove, “You have an ugly laugh.”   
  
Akechi smiled at that, a big, crooked grin that looked ill-fitting on his made-for-tv face. He adjusted the cuff of his dress shirt and looked Akira up and down, “didn’t bother dressing up this time, I see.”   
  
Akira frowned and patted his button up shirt. This was dressed up, wasn’t it? Goro snorted again, quieter this time, and said, “Oh, nevermind. You look fine anyway, it’s not like you  _ need  _ to try.”   
  
Akira ran a hand through his hair as if that would tame his curls at all. It didn’t. “So you do think I’m handsome. I knew it. Not that I need approval from someone wearing a sweater vest in  _ July. _ ”   
  
“If this is what you idiots think flirting is, I feel bad for everyone you met before each other,” Morgana grumbled from inside Akira’s bag.    
  
Akechi blinked, looking slightly confused, and Akira opened his bag, “Sorry, just my stupid bastard cat. Go on Mona, go catch a mouse or something.”   
  
Morgana grumbled incoherently, tail lashing as Akira set him down. He hissed at both boys, then flicked his tail and bounded away. It wasn’t like he had to come with Akira in the first place, judgy little furbag.    
  
Akira sighed and Akechi shook his head, looking a little bewildered. Akira shoved his hands in his pockets and tipped his head just slightly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable without his glasses, “so, your text was pretty vague. What did you want to show me late at night in an alley? I’m not about to be part of another Yakuza sting, am I?”   
  
Akechi tsked, “Very funny. No, it’s just I've been meaning to show you this place, but hadn't had a free night until now." 

He nodded towards a narrow doorway barely visible in the dimly lit space. Akira followed his gaze, noting the chalk specials board and big lettering saying 'live music'. 

"A music place?" 

"A jazz club," Akechi corrected, "I wasn't sure you'd like this sort of place, but it's probably my favorite spot in the city. It has a very comfortable atmosphere, and I actually spent most of my free evenings here before I began spending some of them talking to you. Ah, not that I'm complaining, you just make for such interesting debates that at times I forget about going out entirely-"

"It looks homey," Akira cut him off, having learned pretty early on that being smart didn't stop Akechi from shoving his own foot in his mouth every chance he got. Maybe the rambling was a nervous habit. It was certainly cute, but Akira felt bad, watching him dig himself a hole in so many conversations. 

Akechi looked a little pink now, and simply nodded, "It is. So um,  _ do _ you like jazz?" 

Akira hummed, thinking it over. His family always pushed more for classical music, which of course meant Akira hated classical, but jazz… "I haven't listened to much, truthfully. But I'd be happy to see any place you have such high praise for." 

Akechi nodded, seeming satisfied with that, and motioned for Akira to follow him, "come on then, I'd not like to stand in a damp alley longer than I have to. It’s disgusting out here."    
  
Akira followed after him, “Oh of course your highness, one of your rank shouldn’t have to stand in this commoner’s alley any longer than necessary.” Intent on pushing his teasing as far as he could, he squeezed his way in front of Akechi and hurried along so he could open the door for him.   
  
He held it open and bowed dramatically, eyes twinkling mischievously as he looked up at Akechi, “My prince.”   
  
Akechi crossed his arms and gave Akira a flat look. He chewed on his bottom lip, seeming to have an internal debate. Ultimately he just strode through the open door, biting back with, “at least you’re a thoughtful peasant.”   
  
Akira let out a bark of a laugh that got a woman to shoot him a look. He covered his mouth and hurried after Akechi. Had the detective seriously just said that? He would never cease to amaze Akira. It always took a little work to pry off that top layer of tv film Akechi seemed to keep himself wrapped in, but once it was off, it was like the detective couldn’t help himself. Akira felt like he brought this side out in Akechi, and he kind of loved it. It was something special between them, another one of their games, one Akira sometimes thought might be less of a game than either of them actually wanted.   
  
Akira slowed his walk, looking around the club for a minute. It was a nice, warm atmosphere. There was a soft, jazzy tune playing, and Akira thought the decor was very nice. He could totally see why Akechi would like a place like this. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his hand and looked up, startled. A leather wrapped hand squeezed his, Akechi looking at him impatiently, "you're walking too damn slow. Intent on gawking like a drowning turkey again?"   
  
Strangely, Akechi’s face was dusted pink, and in the soft lights, Akira swore he could make out a hint of freckles under the soft blush. He just stared back at Akechi blankly, not really knowing how to register this. Akechi never initiated contact, or at least the few times they’d hung out in person he hadn’t. He seemed the type to need affection, but never ask for it, so this just really threw Akira off.   
  
“Well?” Akechi demanded, squeezing his hand a bit harder.   
  
Akira shook his head slightly and squeezed Akechi’s hand back, walking forward, “So impatient. Sorry to keep you waiting, my prince.”   
  
Akechi rolled his eyes and dragged Akira off to a table by the stage. They both took a seat, and Akechi let out a soft sigh, "They have a singer tonight, so this is an excellent time of the week to come by.” He nodded towards the menu, “See anything you’d like?” 

_ Yeah, your FAT A-  _ Akira bit his tongue and looked down, staring at the drink menu without really reading it. In an effort not to say something overtly sexual, Akira panicked and hit the dumbass button, jokingly saying, “An ice cold beer.”   


Akechi glared at him, clearly not amused, and Akira tried again, "I uh, dunno, honestly. Why don't you pick something?”

Akechi smiled a bit, looking much happier with that answer, "Gladly. I come here often, and most of their drinks are rather good, but, let's see…" 

Akira rested his chin on his palm, just watching Akechi look through the menu. He was such a strange person. Witty, clever, sometimes Akira managed to pry out his crueler side too. Those deep red eyes of his always looked like they were hiding so much, and nothing drew Akira in like a good mystery. But it was more than that, too. As mean as he was under all his stage makeup, as cold and often socially inept as he seemed, Akira could still be himself around Akechi. He didn’t have to try and match what he thought the other wanted to hear, didn’t have to put up a front, hell, he wasn’t even panicked without his physical barrier up around him. His glasses sat, broken in his pocket, and Akira couldn’t bring himself to care right then. He felt less guarded around Akechi, and part of him thought the detective felt the same towards him.   
  
Akechi looked up, eyes meeting Akira’s, "you seem like you’ve actually got quite the sweet tooth, isn’t that right?”

Akira blinked and nodded dumbly, his thoughts all ran a little muddy when Akechi did that. He’d just been thinking how they didn’t need masks nearly as much around each other, but it was still unsettling, having Akechi just chip away another piece of his front and hand it back to him, his truth carved on the inside. It was such a small thing, too, and didn't matter in the long run, but still. Akira somehow had everyone else convinced that he wasn't a fan of sweet food. Ann loved sweets so much, so Akira usually wanted to give her his. The third time he’d pushed his dessert off on Ann and she'd protested, he just told her, and consequently Ryuji and Yusuke, that he wasn't really a sweets guy. 

Sure, he ate fried bread for lunch most days, but they never seemed to notice it. So Akechi noticing something even as tiny as that, it made Akira melt a little bit. It made him feel strangely vulnerable, but...not in a bad way.

"You noticed that?" Akira finally managed to ask, just as Akechi finished ordering for them both. 

The detective laughed. Light, airy, and plastic. He tipped his head in that cute little interview way and said, "well I am a detective, aren't I?" 

Akira frowned, it annoyed him when Akechi did that. Sure, the brunette obviously wasn't a people person, but Akira thought he respected him more than to pretend like that. He’d  _ just  _ been acting normally like a minute ago. Did Akechi not get yet that Akira liked the real him better? Akira sighed and fiddled with his bangs in lieu of his glasses, "that's so annoying, you know?" 

Akechi tipped his head back the other way, less practiced, more child-like and genuinely confused, "what is?" 

"I'm not a TV host, and while I'm super into you, I'm no fan girl. You don't have to be so fake, you know? In case you hadn’t noticed, I kind of enjoy you being your mean self," Akira replied. 

Akechi blinked. He said nothing. The waitress returned, setting two fruity smelling drinks in front of the boys. Akechi grabbed his and took a slow, long sip. 

Akira picked his up as well, taking a drink. It was sweet, tasting of strawberries and a thick, nutty cream that reminded Akira of a good coffee creamer. It was the kind of thing he might order on his own somewhere. "You picked well, this is exactly the kind of drink I like." 

Akechi crossed one leg over the other and focused harder on his drink, looking a little lost. He was older than Akira, and oftentimes more well spoken. But there were rare moments, when Akira caught him off guard thoroughly enough, when he looked like a confused little child. Like someone who had never had a friend to call him out, or give him genuine compliments. Sometimes it made Akira wonder what kind of past the other boy had. Had he always been as lonely as he seemed now? 

Akira turned his head as someone on stage suddenly spoke, and Akechi reached out, taking Akira's hand once more, "it's about to start. This is the best part."

He whispered it, eyes glimmering with a real, deep-seated joy, confusion from moments ago all but forgotten. He wasn't excited for the song, was he? He was excited to share this with Akira. Or maybe the fact had had anyone to share it with at all. Maybe the detective really was as grateful for someone like Akira as the thief was for him. Akechi glanced down, realizing he’d grabbed Akira again, and tried to pull away. Akira held firm, fingers curling around Akechi's gloved hand.   
  
Akechi was facing him again, his eyes slightly wide, rubies sparkling with thinly veiled awe. And maybe he was imagining it, but Akira could’ve sworn the detective’s face was a little red. Akechi's mouth opened, then closed again. He leaned back in his seat just slightly, squeezing Akira's hand ever so slightly as he closed his eyes, just taking in the music. 

Akira could stare at him forever, watch him sit here and just  _ be _ . He didn’t know Akechi that well, but there was always a clear wall around him. Even in their moments together, even when he goaded Akechi into being mean or the brunette slipped up and said something genuine, there were still more layers to break through. More plaster and concrete, encasing the other boy in a shell that was near impossible crack through. But here, like this, with his eyes closed and just listening to the music, Akira thought he might be getting the rarest sight in all of Japan.    
  
Akechi’s arms were taut, his fingers tapping out a rhythm against Akira’s hand. And while it seemed like he was still trying to keep his guard up a little, the smallest, most human smile rested on his lips. Not plastic, not sharp, not anything but simply  _ there _ and  _ happy. _

When the song ended, Akira realized he’d barely heard the lyrics, but it didn’t matter. He was sure now, he absolutely loved jazz. He loved this place too, and any place that could make Akechi look like that, so open and relaxed. Akira didn't let go of Akechi's hand when he opened his eyes. Akechi didn't try to pull away. 

"Sometimes,” Akechi mumbled, a distant look in his eyes as his fingers played the ghost of a melody across Akira’s skin, “the place you live doesn't feel quite like home, but places like this do. I feel so at ease here.”   
  
He sighed softly and shook his head, the wall going back up. He pulled his hand out of Akira’s and picked up his drink, fiddling with the straw, “Do you have somewhere like that, too?” 

Akira looked at Akechi, a bit sad the moment had passed, but shook it off. It was alright, he’d figure him out eventually, it wasn’t like either of them were going anywhere. 

He thought about Akechi’s question instead, a place he felt at home..? “Hm…”

Akira smiled a bit, exhaling softly through his nose as he recalled all the memories he'd made in these short past few months, Not just with the detective, but with his ridiculous friends, and cat, and even Sojiro. This little section of Tokyo he’d carved a place for himself in, despite all the odds.

"I… actually live there right now."

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant," Akechi mumbled, "though, you had mentioned something about living above a cafe, yes? That is rather unconventional." 

Akira nodded, honestly surprised Akechi would remember a small detail like that, one Akira had only mentioned in passing during a text conversation, "Only since April. It was a kind of last minute arrangement."

Akechi looked at him, and surprised Akira yet again by asking, "Oh? What led to that? Did something happen?" 

Akira almost wasn't sure what to do with this. The only other person who had ever asked him outright about his past was Ryuji, it just happened so rarely. And he never expected someone as mean as Akechi to actually care about something like this. He was pleasantly taken off guard. 

And so he told Akechi the whole story, from the assault up to now, omitting any thief activities of course, and the detective seemed to just… hang on every word. He didn't look like he pitied Akira by the end of it. He didn't tell him it was awful, didn't say he was sorry, didn't call him a moron for trying to help. He just very enigmatically said, "you're a special one, you really are." 

Akira flushed slightly, also not knowing what to do with that. He tugged lightly on his bangs again and sipped his drink, thinking he must look like the flustered child now. 

"You must be pretty self sufficient, living in that place on your own most days," Akechi noted. 

"What about you?" Akira asked, realizing he didn't actually know much about Akechi outside the likely fake rumors always circulating around his school. And his current life’s mission, other than societal reform,  _ was  _ to figure this boy out, "where do you live? Good family or no?" 

The face Akechi made at that was… something else. It looked like he was fighting to keep a neutral expression, but his nose scrunched and his lip curled, teeth bared like a feral dog. Even if it only lasted a second, it spoke of such intense hatred. Akira was more than a little interested now. 

Akechi managed to look only slightly bitter as he shook his head, "I live alone. Have for years. Family isn't… something I care to dwell on." 

Akira nodded sympathetically, then added, "I don't like my folks either. Clearly." 

Akechi laughed politely, "indeed. I only dislike my father, but my mother is no longer here, so I'm just out of luck on that front."

Akira opened his mouth, about to say he was sorry for Akechi's loss, but he had a feeling that would come off as pity. And Akechi seemed like he wasn't too fond of pity. So instead Akira said, equally truthfully, "That's impressive then, that you've done so well for yourself. You have to do everything huh? At least I don't need to figure out how bills work yet."

Akechi rolled his eyes, but didn't seem irritated, and replied, "well you  _ should _ learn, moron. And I can't do  _ everything.  _ I can't cook worth a damn." 

"Seriously? You seem to have things so together, and you can't do something as simple as cook?" 

"I don't have the time to learn," Akechi huffed, "and the one class I took ended… poorly. I won't be attempting it again." 

Akira sat up straighter, grinning, "well, living in a cafe has its perks. I am an  _ excellent  _ cook. Maybe I can cook you dinner some time?" 

Akechi tried to hide his smile by turning his face into his palm. It really didn't work. He nodded a bit, "I might like that.  _ Maybe _ ."

"I could even show you how to cook something simple, like a sandwich or something," he teased. 

"You can't charge me if I manage to burn the kitchen down anyway. It will be on you," Akechi replied. 

"At least I know there's one thing I can beat you at,” Akira grinned.

"Well enjoy it, it's the only victory you'll ever have," Akechi hummed, crossing one leg back over the other as he took a pointed sip of his drink.   
  
“Oh you think? Well we’ll see about that.” \---

The two talked for a while longer after that, ending up in a debate about Socrates, and at some point finishing their drinks and heading back out. Akira had no idea how late it was now. He didn't care. Akechi was half stumbling into the alley, tripping from how hard he was laughing. Yep, time was something Akira couldn’t begin to give a damn about right now.

He'd stay here until dawn if it meant seeing the detective snort so hard he face planted into a brick wall again.

Akira laughed too, barely even remembering what they had been joking about. He was pretty sure it was actually weirdly dark, but Akechi's red giggly face was rapidly driving away all his other recent memories. 

Akechi gave Akira a hard shove, sending him stumbling back into the wall himself, "Don't make me laugh while we're walking up stairs, I could've died, asshole!" Akechi chided, laughter still on his breath. 

Akira pushed himself back off the wall and just laughed more, "I-if you had fallen and broken your neck, that woulda been a pretty stupid way to go." 

Akechi shoved Akira again, lighter this time, and then hooked his arms around one of Akira's. They were suddenly standing very close, and Akira's soft laughter died in his throat. 

"This was really fun, wasn't it?" Akechi asked. 

Akira coughed quietly and nodded, "y-yeah, it was. I always like spending time with you. Even when you are a little fuck." He looked up in thought, then said, “No,  _ especially  _ then.” 

Akechi tightened his hold just slightly. His chest was pressed to Akira's arm, and the thief could feel the detective's stammering heart. "You think you’re so damn funny, don’t you?”   
  
All Akira could think about was how close Akechi was, how warm he felt against his side, he managed to flatly retort, “I’m hilarious.”   
  
Akechi snorted once, then said, “I'm walking you home. Yongen, right? That's not too far a train ride." 

Akira went to rebut, then realized Akechi was being serious. He nodded, in slight disbelief, "yeah, uh, are you-don't you live here, though?" 

Akechi simply began walking, his arm looped comfortably with Akira's, "I do. But perhaps I'm just not quite ready for the night to be over. Even if you are completely brainless," he paused, a teasing smirk on his face, “No no,  _ especially  _ because of that.”

Akira's mouth felt dry, his heart was beating so fast. He always teased and told Akechi that he liked their dates, but he never thought the detective actually saw them as that, even if it's what Akira wanted. Was this...did Akechi bring him out…on an actual date? Or was he just reading too much into this? Where was his damn cat? Akechi was right, Akira was brainless, Morgana had his only functioning brain cell dammit!

He stumbled his way back into the present, and managed to make small talk with Akechi on the way back. It was hard to focus on their conversation much, however, when Akechi kept touching him the whole ride there. They were innocent little touches, a hand on the knee or shoulder, fingers brushing his side accidentally and sending sparks along his body, Akechi nudging him with his shoulder. It felt so familiar and intimate and… nice.

They were suddenly back in Yongen, and Akira couldn't recall the specifics of how they'd gotten here to save his life. He had a cute boy holding his hand and chattering away as they walked along in a pleasantly warm evening. 

Akira took the lead here, guiding Akechi through winding back roads and down alleys until they reached LeBlanc. His home, tucked away all cozy and calm, in a little back alley. 

Akira nodded back towards the door, not wanting to let go of Akechi's hand, not wanting this to be over yet. "Want to come in? I can make good on that dinner promise."

Akechi shook his head. "The last train runs soon I'm afraid. Next time." 

Akira's heart sank, but he understood, "yeah, of course. Um, hey, thanks for inviting me out. This was the nicest date I've ever had."

Akechi smirked, eyes crinkling, a fondness in them that knocked all the air right out of Akira. "Only the best for my dear rival." 

Akechi took both his hands and stepped forward. He bit his bottom lip, having an internal debate again, and finally said, “Close your eyes.”   
  
Akira hesitated, and Akechi gave him this adorable angry pout. He decided that was good enough and listened to Akechi, closing his eyes. He could hear the cicada song around them, and the hot July night was nothing compared to the heat that exploded in his chest as he felt lips on his.    
  
He was still for a moment, not believing this was actually happening, not thinking it ever would. He pulled one hand free of Akechi’s and slid it up into soft brown hair, pulling the detective in closer. He felt an arm slide around his waist, and their hips pressed closer, chests flush as they kissed.

Akira was inexperienced, and Akechi seemed moreso. He kissed with too much teeth and their noses kept pressing awkwardly together, but God if it wasn't absolutely perfect. Akira felt like his whole body was singing as Akechi finally pulled away, flushed and trembling. 

The detective cleared his throat, breathing a bit hard, and said, "Y-you’d best keep pace. I won’t waste my time on someone boring, understand?" 

Akira licked his lips, eyes blown and his whole self lightly shaking. He took a second to catch his breath, and then finally managed to exhale, "For my rival? Anything."

Akechi didn't seem to know what else to say. He awkwardly nodded, turned, tripped over a rock, and hurried out of the alley. 

Akira sank back against the cafe, sliding to the ground as he put a hand over his heart. His head thumped back against the door, face burning and heart hammering away against his ribs. He didn’t think he was any closer to understanding the mystery that was Goro Akechi. But in that moment, surrounded by cicada song and the rush of his own heartbeat, he thought that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not often I write fluff, but boy howdy do I freaking love rank 4
> 
> Follow me @PentheDragon on twitter for updates any time I post a new oneshot or chapter!
> 
> And, for any of you fellow writers and artists, I'm helping run a Goro BigBang event with a few other people! It's a big event where we pair up writers and artists to create a ton of new Goro content, and we're short a few writers right now. 
> 
> Anyone is free to join, so long as you love Goro! Check it out @gorobigbang2020 ! It should be tons of fun, I hope I'll see some of you there!!


End file.
